Another side, Another story...
Another side, Another story... is the secret ending of Kingdom Hearts, and the first one of the series. It was later expanded in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix's secret ending, Another Side, Another Story dive. Synopsis ''Another side, Another story... A hooded Roxas walks through the Dark City in the pouring rain. He stops, feet away from the base of Memory's Skyscraper. Roxas looks up at the screens; shortly after, his head shifts down as many Neoshadows rise up from the ground and surround him. A blindfolded Riku, wearing a Black Coat, stands on top of Memory's Skyscraper and stares down at Roxas. Roxas draws the Oathkeeper in his left hand and Oblivion in his right. He spins the Keyblades above his head, yielding sparks, and holds them out to his sides. Riku tilts his head up to the sky and holds his arms out; the clouds above the Skyscraper part to reveal a meteor shower. A white-purple outline of the Heartless emblem surrounds Roxas. Riku takes off his blindfold and throws his head back. Roxas mouths something. '"Where's Sora?"' '"We'll go together."' '''KINGDOM HEARTS' On a beach, an older Kairi runs to the edge of the sand and puts her hands behind her back, watching a single meteor fall. ''Another Side, Another Story dive Sora stands in the middle of the Crossroads, looking up at the night sky. '''Utter silence' A message in a bottle arrives on the shore of the Dark Margin, as the wave recedes. A fragmented tale A world without you The eyes will close A white Heartless emblem appears on a boulder for a split second, before Roxas passes through it. One of his eyes - golden yellow - is briefly shown, and he walks forward. Something so natural In the Dark City, Roxas walks towards the Memory's Skyscraper in the pouring rain. Clashing blades sound, and in an instant, he is surrounded by numerous Neoshadows, now holding Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Roxas engages the Heartless and easily destroys three. The memory beyond He continues, slashing them with his Keyblades, not hesitating to resort to kicking two of them. Three Neoshadows jump high in the air. Roxas looks up at them and follows suit, doing a backflip. The three Neoshadows land on the ground, one on top of the other, and dissolve into darkness. More Neoshadows leap into the air, and Roxas proceeds to slash at them as he rises; with Oathkeeper in hand, he throws the Keyblade and eliminates four of the airborne Heartless. The Oathkeeper returns seconds before Roxas lands on the ground, and he backflips up to the porch of Memory's Skyscraper. As other Neoshadows beginning to crawl up the structure's gargoyle statues, he looks out at the horde of Heartless. He looks up at the screens of the Skyscraper. Something so simple Riku stands atop the screens, looking down at Roxas. He smirks; Roxas mimics the action and jumps onto a post, leaps to an extrusion on the wall, and begins running up the side of the Skyscraper, Oathkeeper and Oblivion held out at his sides. Neoshadows begin to chase after him, as new ones emerge from above, which Roxas promptly cuts down. Riku walks up to the very edge of the Skyscraper's screens. XIII "Where's Sora?" "We must find him..." Roxas hurls Oblivion upward in another Strike Raid-like move, eliminating several more Neoshadows. Riku jumps off the edge, body parallel with the ground, with his arms outstretched. 12 other report "A creation born of ignorance." The Oblivion slices through one more Neoshadow before Riku catches it; his body turns, now parallel to the Skyscraper as three more of the Heartless leap down after him. 11 Behind the darkness ≠ Door to the light The two approach the Skyscraper's largest screen; Roxas, now wielding the Kingdom Key D in his right hand, runs past the bottom of the central screen while Riku falls. X''' '''The secret place "His voice... It's left me." "This time... I'll fight." The two pass each other, turning their head to the other before continuing on their way. Faint images of Kairi flash on the video screen as Riku falls. The clouds above Memory's Skyscraper clear, revealing three rays of light. 9''' '''A world between = A forgotten world The gathering Roxas mouths something as he and Riku continue on their paths. VIII The third enemy = Nobody "Who is Nobody, you ask? They are the nonexistent ones." Roxas has flashing images of Sora during his Dive to the Heart. VII ENDLESS "What took you so long, Kairi?" "Can we do it? Against that?" More flashes of Sora's memory. Roxas walks up to the hooded figure sitting on a rock. HEARTLESS "We have come for you, my liege." "You are the source of all Heartless." 6''' '''The Thirteenth Order Metamorphosis "Sora?" "Sora...Why?" "Your Highness! But why?" An older Kairi watches the meteor shower on Destiny Islands. 5''' '''Change — The third key Riku plummets to the ground. 4''' '''End of the world "What is this place?" "Is this the answer you've been looking for?" "This is the world in its true form." "Maybe our journey meant nothing after all." 3''' '''Paradise Kairi reaches toward Sora. "We'll go together." II A Black Coated King Mickey flips through the air, landing on the rooftop of the Memory's Skyscraper with the Kingdom Key held out to the side. KINGDOM HEARTS Back at the Dark Margin, Roxas approaches Xemnas again; he turns to Roxas and speaks to him. "He looks just like you." Sora then flies over a vast expanse of ocean, seemingly asleep, under a cloudy sky. "Everything is coming back to me, the true..." Characters in order of appearance ''Another side, Another story... File:DWRoxas.png|Roxas File:RikuBlindfolded.png|Riku File:KairiKH2.png|Kairi ''Another Side, Another Story dive File:DWRoxas.png|Roxas File:RikuBlindfolded.png|Riku File:Sora KH.png|Sora File:Kairi KH.png|Kairi File:Cloak.png|Xemnas File:Mickey Mouse KHD.png|King Mickey Enemies Neoshadow (KHII).png|Neoshadows Unlock criteria ''Kingdom Hearts '''Another side, Another story...' * Normal Mode ** Complete the Hades Cup, find all 99 Puppies, seal every Keyhole and finish the game. * Expert Mode ** Seal every Keyhole and finish the game. ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' Another side, Another story... * Final Mix: Beginner ** Unavailable. * Final Mix ** Find all 99 Puppies, seal every Keyhole, and finish the game. * Final Mix: Proud ** Finish the game. Another Side, Another Story dive * Final Mix: Beginner ** Unavailable. * Final Mix ** Complete the Hades Cup, find all 99 Puppies, seal every Keyhole, complete Jiminy's Journal, and finish the game. * Final Mix: Proud ** Complete the Hades Cup, seal every Keyhole, and finish the game. ''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 + 2.5 ReMIX'' Upon downloading the Theatre Mode DLC from the PlayStation Store, both versions of the secret ending are available regardless of the player's progress.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-F_p-uBun1I Application to subsequent games "Another side, Another story..." was meant as more of a concept trailer, showing whatever ideas Tetsuya Nomura had for a sequel at the time; it was not meant to be taken as an actual part of the storyline for the games. Kazushige Nojima, the scenario writer, explained that, after the story for Kingdom Hearts II was written, he had to go back and find places to put in the seemingly random quotes found in both "Another side, Another story..." and "Another Side, Another Story dive". "The third enemy = Nobody", according to Nomura, is in reference to the Heartless and the Disney Villains being the first and second enemies respectively. "A world between = A forgotten world; The gathering" is a possible reference to Castle Oblivion, set in the Realm In-Between and forgotten by Sora, Donald, and Goofy in the end. Another quote, "Change — The third key", may reference the change of Riku's Soul Eater sword to his Way To Dawn Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts II, with Mickey's Keyblade as the first key and Sora's as the second key. Ansem's other report could refer to the Secret Ansem Reports. Axel says, "What took you so long, Kairi?" before taking Kairi away from The Usual Spot in Twilight Town. Kairi says "His voice...It's left me" to Selphie toward the start of the game, and says "This time...I'll fight!" when obtaining her Keyblade at the Castle That Never Was. Sora states "Maybe our journey meant nothing after all" when he is fighting Heartless after learning that defeating them only sends captive hearts to the Organization. A Dusk says, "We have come for you, my liege," upon Roxas encountering it in the Simulated Twilight Town. Xemnas tells Ansem the Wise, "You are the source of all Heartless," while the latter struggles to bring the Kingdom Hearts Encoder back under control, with Ansem the Wise asking Xemnas "Is this the answer you've been looking for?" "A creation born of ignorance" is what Ansem the Wise says that any creation of Xemnas's would be (translated as "an empire of ignorance" in the English version). The Thirteenth Order is the Japanese name for Organization XIII. "This is the world in its true form" is said by Riku in the Japanese version, translated as "If this is what the world really is". "We'll go together," is the last line spoken by Sora to Riku on the Dark Margin before the Door to Light takes them back home to Destiny Islands. Except for some minor differences, such as Mickey's appearance, both Another side, Another story... and Another Side, Another Story dive were replicated for the final cutscenes of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, as well as flashback scenes in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Trivia *The countdown from XIII stops at II (2) instead of 1. This mimics the style of old movie intro sequences. Also, 2, 7, 8, 10 and 13 are represented as II, VII, VIII, X, XIII, respectively, their Roman Numerals, while the others are shown by their numeric values. *Because Deep Dive is more of a conceptual trailer than a canonical one, both Roxas and Mickey are shown with uncharacteristic Keyblades (Roxas shown wielding the Kingdom Key D, and Mickey shown wielding the Kingdom Key.) This was corrected in 358/2 Days; Mickey did not make an appearance at Memory's Skyscraper and Roxas did not summon an additional Keyblade after Riku took Oblivion. *An extra line of dialogue was added to Deep Dive in Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX, a HD collection of the first games in the chronology. After the title KINGDOM HEARTS flashes on screen, the words "I went to see him." are now present, translating the subtitle in the original Japanese version of Deep Dive. Video Notes and references See also * Another Guardian of Light * Blank Points * Signs of What's Next * A fragmentary passage * Birth By Sleep * A Will that is Passed on fr:Another side, Another story... Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Secret Ending